bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Pearson
}}Jessica Pearson is the murder victim in . Jessica was discovered by a pair of garbagemen. At the crime scene dr. Brennan identifies the gender and age being a woman in her early to mid-twenties. Hodgins estimates that the victim had been deceased in approximately 36 hours. At the Jeffersonian the team examine the remains and discover that her face and skin was scratched off due to numerous deep incisions. Cameron ascertained that the victim's acute liver hemorrhaging suggests that she was alive during the evisceration. Due to the deep cuts into the bone the killer was extremely strong. While not being able to reconstruct the face with the bones due to the trauma, Angela was able to use parts of an ear, nose and cheek. Hodgins and Angela recognized the victim as Jessica Pearson, a part owner of Them Apples applesauce. Jessica founded the business with Brooke Guminski. Brooke mentions that a nearbby butcher named Adam had been acting kind of "stalkery" lately. When questioned Adam explains that he was trying to help her by making sure that she ate something, as every penny she made was invested into the store. He stopped his advances when a large and angry man came into his store and threatened to "crush my skull like a cracker" if he ever got near Jessica again. Initially Jessica was thought to have Lupus as explained by Brooke, who last saw her partner at the free clinic, where she went monthly for blood tests. Camille finds out that the victim did not have any disease. Dr. Reese, Jessica's doctor, reveals that she was being tested for STDs. This, along with the 2000 dollars she was found with, suggests that she was paying for her small business by prostituting herself on the side. Jessica ate some lobster raviolli and gin, whereas the alcohol was made by a store owned by Dr. Reese. He was with the victim that night engaging in "harmless role playing", where he tied up the victim correlating to the microfractures on both wrists. As Jessica panicked due to regretting being tied up, she hurt her wrists. As Dr. Reese was releasing her, a 250 pound man named Willis came through the door and threw him into the closet. Willis, Jessica's father's best friend, works as a banker and promised her father to take care of his daughter, when he died ten years ago. He paid for her to go to college for two years and threatened Adam when Jessica called and told him about how scared she was. He found out about the prostitution and told her that he would find investors to the company, so she would stop her "night time job". Later, Jessica came by the store to tell Brooke that she was selling her business. Brooke slapped her and Jessica fell into the blender used to cut spices. Then, Brooke tried to hide her crime by dumping the body in the garbage. Category:Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Season 8 characters